The Limit of Chaos
by dragon's queen co
Summary: Bella Swann goes to New York, where they try to rebuild the shattered pieces of herself. Not knowing that she, shy, dark will be the object of desire and obsession who least believe


_Bella__ Swann goes to New York, where they try to rebuild the shattered pieces of herself._ _Not knowing that she, shy, dark will be the object of desire and obsession who least believe._ _The limit of chaos is a fanfiction on a beautiful and Edward a bit more mature than usual._

_The characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, I only use them for fun, the story is mine_

_The limit of chaos_

_WHAT does not kill you m__akes you stronger._

_August 2006_

Had fled Forks, when she had nineteen. Said goodbye to her father who looked so stoic on the other side of the glass, a simple gesture of raising your hand and say goodbye summarized in melancholy and loneliness that made her say goodbye to his only daughter.

For six months she lied to Charlie about the reasons for leaving the city for two years and insisted that their only place was the small, rainy and boring people.

He had become that be dark, fearful and vulnerable. In this funny girl, who loved to dance but not very well make her clumsy nature was nothing left. She left her friends, her books and her music, her childhood died that day.

That day, a week after graduating came home with a broken arm and beaten and swollen face, chose to tell her father her adventures and escapades with the bikes, to tell the truth. He could still remember the livid face of Charlie who at times forgets to breathe thinking that your child may have died by one of those damn things he did not know she was driving. Bella thanked the longer it imposed punishment, so I could hide in her room without fear of encountering him in a street and will end with what started that terrible Thursday afternoon.

In her room crying girl Isabella choking groans under the covers and pillows, I could not hear that Charlie would not see her disappointment and guilt knowing that she had disobeyed him and above all had not protected him. Sometimes when anger and helplessness were larger than itself and the session is prolonged by crying all night and his eyes were proof of that and had to contend with Charlie in the morning, just lied more and more better, said the cast was bothering her, when it was colder than usual, the pain was unbearable, worse still pulled it up the death of Renne; forbidden topic in the house, because his father had not exceeded even when his death had been almost thirteen years of divorce. His poor dad a gentle and tender but who had no idea of dealing with a daughter, let alone a teenager who was also struggling bad feelings about all of their own, only aptly named Dr. Gerardy, who was the only I knew what really happened, but had agreed to the pleas of Bella. He feared that the truth be known there would be a tragedy of major proportions, not only Charlie but by the family directly involved and the violent nature of the boy.

**BOOK****S, MUSIC, MOTORCYCLES AND RENNE.**

Stopped writing in her diary, read it bitter, the girl there was the person who was now there was no comparison. The Isabella of their daily living in a bubble-obsessed books, music, with dark secrets, if so they could call their taste for Poe or Lovecraff, Rimbaud, Nietzsche, the nineteenth-century English novel or by those poets who lived between the corners of the library. As for the music would not deny being a teenager Britney Spear Avril Lavigne have or space on the wall of her room and sometimes sing out loud or in the shower. Recalled that at the party he dedicated to the _toxic,_ precisely because that was it for her: toxic and mind-blowing, but his mother and rebellious rock and nomadic gene had left his passion for Black Sabbath, The Doors, Let Zeppelin or Clash well for blues, jazz and Rachmaninov ¡Oh yeah! Her mother and wilderness. Now the books were the enemy how many times have dreamed landscapes of _Wuthering __Heights,__ Jane Ayre __and__ pride __and__ prejudice_ Trapped by a passion she can alter the senses and awaken the conscience. Perhaps it was this ideal that had been so blind him, his imagination and his desire had been set up. Nothing was true she was and he said that day: _"A dead fly."_ Books and music were a reminder of the pleasure denied.

Renne had remarried when she was 14 years old, her stepfather Phil was much younger than her, the first time I saw them together he thought _"as to which" _ still remember the karaoke sessions, which both as a pair of children _born to be wild_ singing. Her mother taught her to ride a bike. That was his _"dirty secret"_ Phil did not even know it, because despite being less than Renne was dreading driving such a monstrosity that was saved the old bike in the garage.

Her mother and stepfather died within two years of marriage, a drunken outrage when they both came from Phill training in Detroit, Renne loved the bikes, but I was terrified of planes.

Her father got up at four o'clock to tell you about the tragedy, Bella quickly sensed that Charlie to tell him about the accident, not only by the urgency of the news, but because he needed more comfort than her own daughter, who came to mourn a month later when he heard a radio special on the great songs of the seventies, his tears lulled by the voice of Robert Plant singing _Stairway to Heaven._ The duel was born in silence so stoic and resigned. Little by little mention of the name of Renne, it became banned tacitly.

Phil, bless him, died a year before a life insurance policy purchased by over one hundred fifty thousand dollars. That surprised her. Your relationship with him was cordial, more the character of this good-natured that it Bella, who was too timid with him. Renne probably influenced so that instead of her daughter was the beneficiary of that small fortune was saddened to think that her mom sensed it might not reach their forties.

Always believed that money she could bring to your relationship with him, it bothered her to think that maybe his family would see it as a ruthless climber, yet thousands of dollars those were nothing compared to the terrible and excruciating pain of not having her mother with her.

Now that money was her salvation.

**ANOTHER WAY OF LIFE.**

She sent her application to NYU to study English literature, reading was her passion, what else could she does? Was good with numbers but could not see herself in an office, let alone on a bench. Finally for college acceptance and with it came the hope of escape.

She sat and told her father about her plans, he was surprised.

'You said you did not want to go.

-I know, but changed my mind.

- Do not think I'm glad you do not want to see old in this town, working in a shop or some stupid supermarket, Renne would have been disappointed, you're too smart and talented to Forks, but I admit I'm surprised.

- Charlie's not forever, plus there is no phone Internet.

- Bella, I use the Internet as a tool of work, rest is a waste of time, but I promise that you stop being so judgmental on that machine.

- Thanks, Dad, do not think I want to leave you alone.

- Do not worry beautiful, I know it's time you move, I'll be fine.

Two days before she left, the phone rang furiously for hours, Bella did not answer for fear of hearing his voice (he had destroyed her cell for fear that he tortured) but her father told him the phone was pending because he had to change travel times by problems with the airline.

- Dad?

- it's me, do not hang up.

Bella stopped since that day I had not seen him or others.

- What do you want?

- Listen, you were going to go, can not you are mine.

- That's your problem, I was never yours.

-That's because you're a frigid dead fly.

He knew how to hurt not only physically but emotionally anymore! Never!

- Leave me alone! grateful that I did not tell Charlie what happened.

- Do you? What can you do? Is just a stupid police of town.

- So ... Why did not you finish what you were going to make me that day? Know very well that if that happened my father would know about us and tie ends, no matter who were your family ... I loved you, I believed in you.

-Do not love me enough.

-No, I want you to overlap your behavior, you had no commitment to me, I swore you were going to stop using and you got worse, the sex had not improved matters.

- Lie! Bitch! Did not love me, you lied.

-Allow me to be unfaithful once, but keep doing it and she laughed at me, the part that did brutality, like you friend, I swore he had nothing with her and I believed you.

- She gives me what you were never able to.

-Good-bye, but not deserve it do not hold grudges.

- ¡Bitch! Think you do me a favor? Think you're better than me? You belong to me, suddenly he heard sobbing Bella, I knew that after the phone was high, as always, no, forgive me, baby do not leave me, do not leave me ...

Always did the same, the offended, he apologized for offending then again, that was the way to handle it.

- Goodbye James

**WHAT DOES NOT KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER**

_**New York, New York state of**____**mind.**_

Came to New York nineteen years of age. I was excited and terrified; the town was a veritable jungle of concrete, immense, chaotic, and intoxicating. Bella was a provincial girl whose only experience was Seattle, Phoenix or Miami, which were small towns, but none compared to New York, was another matter.

Her father left installed in a small dorm. Her desire was to buy a small apartment near NYU, but not more than twenty-one she could not sign papers estate, his father was still his legal guardian and also wanted to test whether it was capable of withstanding the shock of such a city. Charlie created a kind of trust where she could handle a certain amount of money, but without affecting all of the money itself, as it should be used for college expenses and basic needs, the rest would be available to meet of age.

The adventurous nature bequeathed by her mother made that proceeds through certain parts of the city. The first thing I did was go to the subway, just to _Union Square_ to hear the musicians, many of them fantastic. The subway was better than _Disney World._

With its small camera will take pictures of the _Empire State_ and managed to climb the towers of the skyscrapers of the city, which impressed her most was the _Chrysler_ Building, then visited the typical districts of this multicultural city, _the Lower East Side_ Jewish quarter, _Chinatown_ _or Little __Italy,_ her favorite. Last seen, outside the major theaters of _Broadway._ She vowed that some day come to the big shows, (I would put my memory of her mother) oh and as good provincial respecting took pictures at the statue of liberty. Anyone Tour awakened in her a sense of nostalgia, was so small, lonely and lost in this huge monster of a city. However there was a place that welcomed with open arms, and this was the public library, after several hours, thought she'd love to live forever in that place.

She loved the university, its first class was _history of the English language,_ followed by _introduction to ancient literature,_ Celts, Druids, Gnomes and forest spirits, all sorts of mythology, was definitely in the right place.

Gradually she realized that social life was not for her, sequels that James had left in her life: feeling inadequate to be with others. Slowly saw her appearance changed, hiding in baggy clothes, hid her eyes with glasses, refused to wear makeup and gathered her hair full of beautiful curls in some old bows in her fifties, went days without looking in a mirror. She got a job as a waitress in a cafe near the university and thus began her life in New York. A few months later she realized it was too expensive to live there and could not afford to spend money, then planning a master's and doctorate, so your job as a waitress just could not afford everything she needed, transportation , food and especially preferred to make their own books, take them to the library was a torment. She was believed that putting their eyes, hands, her passion and her mind on the leaves was a declaration of ownership over it. I needed a better job urgently!

One day in the notices of the university found an ad, it said that we need people with goodwill, inexperienced assistant to file a large company, the pay was astonishing, the problem was the working hours, should study at night, but did not care, needed work.

On Monday morning, got ready to go to the job interview, wore a black skirt and simple shoes, sandals, a white blouse and discreet characteristic bow, more like the spinster aunt a young girl, but at least have the image for the job they sought. She arrived on time for the quote given over the phone, so it was that first came to the impressive skyscrapers _CULLEN C. O._

The building was daunting, filled with hundreds of people working like bees in hives. Interviewed a small woman in her forties, who immediately liked the girl, who did not come dressed to the fashion week, but to get a recording work. Stella Miller likes the shy Bella, who seemed to blush for everything, for Stella Bella's shyness was synonymous with discretion and confidence also was surprised to learn what I was studying, she was a child of sixteen I wanted to study philosophy.

- My son is reading the_ stranger_

- _Albert __Camus_ is deep and sometimes difficult, at least not reading _The Myth of Sisyphus._

- Oh no, buy it on Friday.

- No, do not worries -Bella thought _"If I knew I read Justine_ at fourteen - what happens is that you must have a good context to understand what the author means.

- Sean, my son, is impressionable.

- Then, give her something good literature of the country _"The__ grapes of wrath"_ _"East of Eden"_ by _John Steinbeck_ for now.

Stella smiled

-You're a beautiful bookworm, at your age I was more interested in _Johanna_ _Lindsey_ than anything, are you sure you want this job? Reading is boring and you'll find are not edifying, it is more die of boredom.

- No matter, I am willing to learn, well ... no offense, I'm going to stay a lifetime here, but I assure you my find someone willing and reliable.

Stella was quiet girl does this kind of writer with more if I could this work? People were more experienced and better qualified for the job; I did not want to go through the tortuous process of selecting new staff.

- We'll call Bella- Stella said more managerial than friendly.

Bella came to a safe room that this would not be working for her, who would hire? especially for a job with much responsibility. But as her mother had taught her "_baby on the improbable is everything."_

- Isabella Swan?

- Yes.

- I'm Stella, of Cullen C.O

Bella's heart was in her throat.

- Hi, Stella how are you?

-'Well thanks, I bought my son's books and is fascinated you said, oh and of course start on Monday, you should bring all paperwork and medical requirements, but the job is yours, pretty.

- Really? God! Thanks Stella.

- No that I have a good hunch you, will also be good to have you here, someone to talk to, I want to impress my son with my knowledge of literature and you will help me to not think Sean is a very boring mother files, but true.

- Thanks again Stella.

- Not at all pretty.

That day, Isabella called Charlie, who told her to take care of the work night out; she will not talk to strangers, so who was responsible, etc. At the end said he missed her and that she had suffered indigestion from eating refrigerated food bad _"stranger your grass and your sweet and sour fish, beautiful, but I'm proud girl, you're a warrior in that little body."_

To celebrate Bella bought a Neapolitan Pizza, a cold coke and heard some of the music of Renne, _Janis Joplin_ and heard about in her memory: _"Little Pearl if she could sing."_ I was lucky; his mother must have protected her.

- Yes sir - it was said in jest- hence the presidency CULLEN C. O. is only a step- would not think that would be plunged into an office, with a boring job, no, she would not win - I am a warrior Charlie.

Cullen Company was founded in the early twentieth century by Ernest Cullen. It had survived the crisis twenty-nine and mid-forties was one of the largest in the country, with investments in heavy machinery, real estate, cars and oil. In the seventies the company passed into the hands of the third generation, at the hands of his sole heir Carlisle Cullen, who was an almost mythological figure in the company, a man who had the wisdom to invest in a new business: computers. It was he who led the company to new limits, all revered like a god. The workers had to know the names of nearly everyone who worked for him, but everything changed when in 2004 he retired and his eldest son became president. They all feared was a shadowy figure in power, hardly anyone saw it, only his closest staff. At parties or special events was the same company or your children Carlisle Emmett or Alice who acted as hosts. Yet the company continued to grow rapidly. Bella heard a day of one of her coworkers that the type was _"the most delicious thing on earth that there" "is so beautiful that sometimes you think that is not real."_ James was beautiful, Isabella thought, beauty, blond and his blue eyes to take away the breath, physical beauty unfortunately could not guarantee anything, she found a sad way.

Isabella's life was plunged into a terrible monotony, her work, her books, the university, was one dark, without a life at the end of the week was so tired I just wanted to sleep. Saturdays and Sundays are dedicated to advancing the tasks and duties of the study, however, was the best, every night she repeated to herself _"I am a warrior, a warrior Yes, sir."_

One night while going to her residence, a man followed her, her heart beating a mile a second, perhaps that what James would not get. Fear froze in the middle of the street when the man touched her she started to scream, several people ran to see what was happening, she was curled on the floor while men are more scared than she said:

- Easy Miss, do not do anything, you dropped your wallet and cell phone in the subway, I was low in the same season and plan to return.

Oh God, poor man, she looked like a crazy paranoid, died of embarrassment, his face red as a tomato apologized a thousand times and I swear I would ask for help from a psychologist.

She got the college is assigned a therapist, a kind man with a beautiful French accent named Marcus who would fight with Bella and her reluctance to speak for months and whose first advice was _"do exercise, it will make you feel less vulnerable," "great"_ thought, _"work, school and exercise, this step will not get to twenty-o"._

A few months after Isabella had become imperative; the promise she made to Stella met and exceeded the expectations of it. she learned everything in a few weeks, the sophisticated software that was deployed for the files and no one understood in the hands of Bella was a mere child's play. The same Bella was surprised at this, she was a manipulative girl not software books.

Stella came one day something reluctant and said:

- Bella I know that this company is not your expectations, you told me one day, but you have shown commitment and enthusiasm, amazing things for a girl your age as well, although this is not surprising as you dream it work .

- At what that speech is Stella? Are you going to fire? - Bella really believes it.

- Not pretty, how do you think, Bella would you like to climb?

- Stella Sure, of course, yes.

- Bella if this work is boring for which I suggest is worse, but at least you get a few hours of this building is more money, but more responsibility.

- What is Stella?

- Mitchell's assistant Thomas Ford was promoted as chief accountant in New Jersey and Thomas needs a new assistant, maybe you could.

- I have no idea Accounting Stella will be a disaster.

- Thomas wants new people never get along with Mitchell, Thomas is an institution in this company, is the husband of mister Cullen's personal secretary, is untouchable in many ways, but it's a great person, very honest, has helped many people here, what he wants to teach someone not to replace him, no, that there are fifteen accountants in business, he manages payroll and need someone to handle the most simple, I will talk to you and your willingness to learn. The job is to take your files, handle calls with insurance companies, make the appropriate turns to banks, etc. basic stationery.

- Are you sure?

- Linda, do not worry me with that intelligence would be on top of power, to become head of file, but beyond that I can not. You'll be liked Thomas, you'll see why.

Mr. Ford was an eccentric person, apparently a quiet man who was nicknamed "The Mole" was like the energizer bunny, did not stay still and his office was a mess, full of papers, staplers, pencils, markers, pens and a mountain of CD. Isabella arrived at his office and immediately put it to work without further ado.

- Stella recommended you to spare me that, if you serve you stay, but return to file. Are you smart?

- Well I think so sir.

-It is believed, is or is not so easy, do not be modest woman, are you smart?

- Yes, sir.

- Then working girl, this is the only over-Thomas winked and immediately Bella sympathized with him.

_**He…he...he**__** ..." the most delicious thing there is"**_

One day in March, being 7 am Isabella Swan met the very strange and mysterious Cullen President C.O. Edward Cullen, and from that day her life changed.

_EDWARD__ CULLEN._

_So beautiful it __hurts._

Stella lied, the work was far from easy, Thomas began to give more responsibility than she had imagined and was submerged in paperwork, banks and lots of music. She discovered that the man loved the blues and jazz. Some days I listened _to Glenn Miller, Ella Fitzgerald and John Lee Hooker._ One day I hear singing _Crawling King __Snake._

_-_ Go to Thomas, that's good.

- Are you kidding Swan? is the best, How old are you?

- Nineteen.

- Do you know some of this music?

- My mother.

- Has good taste.

-Was-Bella stifled a sob, she felt nostalgic lately for everything. The other night she cried watching a documentary on the Discovery Channel, found that the lives of meerkats was too tragic and now without the ban on her father's name was too hard Renne for her, felt his absence as if she had died yesterday.

- Sorry girl- hidden sadness was reflected in the faces of Thomas, Bella knew from experience that those of musical natures as her friend, were also those closest to the melancholy- I know what it's like to lose someone you love ... my mother was eighty when she died, she lived a full life, yet I miss her so much, Mom is Mom.

- Yes.

- Well, listen to music honor them what do you think? Do not believe the old "mole" knows fun.

It was two Stella and Thomas his two friends, was good to have someone to share a coffee and a nice chat. They both improved their lives.

The last few days was getting to work much earlier than usual, would not be delayed to work. I greet the doorman who was no longer surprised to see her arrive at that hour of the morning. She ran to the elevator to reach the sixth floor stop, suddenly saw a shoe that stood in the elevator doors suddenly opened it to give way to more glory on earth. Isabella felt immediately stopped breathing and I hit the wall of the elevator, the man even looked at her and she was trapped between the wall and back of the man who smelled like heaven. He was impeccably dressed, appeared an ad for _Armani_ coat with a black made it look thinner and his hands were covered with gloves of the same color _"God who wears gloves at this time?"_ Everything about him was intimidating, Bella could not see his face for more than two seconds, but those were stunning. She reached the sixth floor, but she was stuck there breathing the air that being extraordinary. The doors opened and had the courage to leave. The man did not move a muscle and the doors closed again and Bella was there as a fly against the wall, that was how she felt, a mosquito. Things like that were made to remind others they were human beings and _other_ beings as it is mousy and insignificant.

The elevator reached the top floor, the presidency, he came out and left behind Isabella Swan plunged into the stifling atmosphere of absolute beauty captured by your eyes. Something deep and painful emerged from the heart of the girl, the distant dream of the prince who was hiding in your mind Romantic, he was there, but she was not the damsel in distress, was the sister of _Cinderella_ grotesque hiding in some corner and watched as the dream of waltzing in a large white room was lived on the other. Immediately hit the bathroom on the sixth floor and cried like a girl of ten years.

That day she learned that the president's private elevator was maintained and that the man was nothing more nor less than Edward Cullen, the president of the company and her boss.

The next day at the same time he reappeared, quietly humming the song Bella the Golden Meyer, the man deserved that kind of introduction, _the underground __presents,_ this time it was set aside to observe it sideways _"is not real how can anyone like this? is ridiculous. _His hair was a coppery color that seemed chaotically arranged, his nose was straight and firm jaw and perfect cheekbones were sharp, not a plastic surgeon could do that, and his eyes ¡God! his eyes were green without the brown around the iris, but there was something unfathomable about him, a rude gesture in his quiet, arrogant, a separation from the world. Edward Cullen was indifferent, did not have to be very smart to realize that. Again followed him to the top floor, so he returned to it yesterday, out of sight and disappear in the corridors of office.

- Thomas?

- Yes?

- Do you know the president of this company?

- Edward Cullen? All it took more than five years here we know it, I took twenty five; I know that is a child.

- Is someone intimidating.

- It is much more than that.

- Tell me, _"Bella Swan you are a gossip."_

_-_ Why are you so interested?

- For months I have working here and everyone talks about it as something unreal.

- It was a cute and playful child, a genius, everyone thought it would be the next great American pianist, but he was a teenager and distanced himself from his father, became a problem child, left the piano and music. His mother suffered a lot, there was no week in which him out of trouble, something dark happened to him. He went to Harvard to study law but went out there and nobody knew why he disappeared for months, no trace, one day again as usual, become a savage, like a Cro-Magnon, were enrolled at Yale, he cut his hair and in less finished his four-year financial management career, a genius I tell you, at age 24 became president of Cullen C. O and here is ... inaccessible.

- Wow.

- Yes, but what he lacks his father to spare, human quality, is a machine.

- Your wife has told you much about it.

- No, Cathy is loyal to the family until death, when we got home, we never talk about work, when Bella oh, this old has a life beyond the company's payroll Cullen, Catherine Cope is that life, although she think not, I lost my ring a few years ago and has not forgiven me but I try every day.

- Did you know her here?

- Yes, it was Carlisle's personal secretary for 19 years, now is the secretariat of your child.

- I bet that you fall in love with good musical ear.

- And my charm girl, this old has its secrets, which are summed up in one, and I obey her commands.

Both laughed, but Isabella did not remove the sight of her primary objective.

- Looks like Mr Cullen do not like.

- No, I do not like, but Cathy protects against all, so I did not open my mouth. The power base is not to be an indifferent with your subordinates, working with him, not for him, is different, his father knew.

Asked the next day he appeared, the man was an esthetic experience, at least she'll have the opportunity to see, to remember when old man who had seen the most beautiful in the world _"I'm young, bah never mind."_ Fantasized spend their hands on that hair. Then came, but not only was accompanied by two men, almost as impressive as he _"These men are not of this planet"_ Isabella thought _"survive in this elevator?"_ could not contain himself and laughed quietly. One of the men, the highest turned to her, smiled and appeared two beautiful dimples on his face, nodded his head in greeting.

-Then you'll have to call Mom to say no anger-the man spoke reproachfully dimples _"that should be your brother, I have heard of him, especially for its size than a man so high! How name? Emmet Oh yeah!_

_-_ Not just your mom, the worst is Alice-The Third Man a leonine blond Adonis with a southern accent spoke mockingly. - God knows what she is able to make.

- Do not worry I'll call two and calm down.

Bella clenched her fists, to top the guy had the sexiest voice she had ever heard _"this situation is laughable."_

- You are the president of this company, you're supposed to go to the annual charity event is a tradition.

-A tradition that have broken over two years; do not think Alice and Esme live happy with that.

-Carlisle That's what it is he who always want to see, not me.

- Is not the same brother.

- I do not want a hundred photographers behind me I'm not a freak, I do not want to see people hypocritical shake my hand as if I knew of all life, I hate sycophants.

- The price of power my friend.

- A price that does not want to pay, Jasper.

- Edward Tell me the truth, you will not because Jacob Black will be there.

- Also.

Emmet smiled mischievously and looked at his brother

- Edie, is something else, not you because your fans are eagerly awaiting all jump at you like cats in heat and do not know the name of half of them, though you know them all, saying in a biblical way.

- Emmet are an idiot, you're funny and do not call me Edie, you know I hate it.

- You take it too seriously you brother.

The door opened and the big man turned to beautiful:

-Have a nice day- Emmet offered that kind smile used to give to everyone.

-Thank you sir- replied Bella _"please not the red as a tomato, please."_

What did the blonde offered him a gesture worthy of an old gentleman

- Miss.

But it was cold and dry eyes of Edward Cullen that paralyzed his heart, he turned and looked at her from head to toe. Isabella had the terrible feeling that he had seen the indifference with which you see a broken vase, which occupies a place in space and has no importance. At that time wanted to be Alice in Wonderland and become so small, so small to hide under the carpet.

That day, restless and uneasy step Bella. _"You're a fly a fly"_ was the look of Edward Cullen who raised the insignificance James had planted inside. Not looking for love at first sight, no, she was a girl of seventeen who faint when the cutest boy in Forks looked at her, she had not been there (for his misfortunes James had looked and she had fallen the charm) no, she sought recognition to be a person, Emmett and Jasper had done. She shared with them a period of time, heard it personally and they both understood that she had inadvertently mixed into the intimacy of the conversation, but he ... he just looked and did not recognize their humanity.

If the next day had hoped to see him in the elevator, the next asked for the private elevator was already fixed. Do not want to risk and 7.05 of the morning come the Lord Almighty. She hid behind a column in the first floor lobby. He waited for five minutes until the device down. It was filled with the smell of his cologne, his presence. Bella stayed there for several minutes to regain your senses.

That day was spent in an almost hypnotic perfume of Edward Cullen was inside, causing a state of excitement that had never had in your life, not even James had been that in her. I knew that feeling was stained simultaneously with the awa Renness that the situation was extremely pathetic. That Night in his small room like a gnome crime what they were looking on the Internet. There were hundreds of stories about him, but most were vague and said nothing, only the superficial, but all match shy and mysterious nature of the character was like a ghost of the corporate world. About his personal life had barely two small reviews, one was from his family and the other on his emotional life, which jealously guard, the article could be summarized in one sentence: Many fans but none in particular, no one had been able to climb to the throne prince charming Edward Cullen, so no one had obtained the crown jewel. Bella thought _who's to break through this wall of indifference and arrogance?_

The last time I saw him, that is so close, was in the usual place.

Cowering in the corner feeling his essence Bella silent as a cat stalking her little hand up and went to the shelter, the latter were everything, one more or one less made the difference. Touch albeit a minute one, carefully posed one of his fingers on the expensive garment, something so minor, yet so fundamental was that touch, if grotesque ashen sister had a little bit of fairy tale. Suddenly he felt an electric current in your body and immediately withdrew his hand, but Edward Cullen horror of horrors from his throne of disdain turned to her.

- What was that?

Oh God!

As long as Bella Swan in extreme situations was called the stoic and Spartan spirit of his father Charlie, tensed facial muscles, suppressed any gesture and fearlessly replied:

- You mean sir?

- An electric current.

He felt it! He felt it!

- Sorry Mr. Cullen - _"oh his name is pronounced like meringue on the palate" -_ I felt nothing.

At that moment the elevator doors opened and with a look of confusion was Edward Cullen.

That night, Bella had a dream; a dream was a phantom sensation that ran through your body from head to toe, a warm breath, something breathing on your neck oh that smell! That wonderful smell! Of breath that soon began to walk slowly so tortuous, felt heavy and expectant, perspiring, and her body ached. He gasped and stopped breathing on her nipples do not stop! Please! Please! Felt it in her navel; Bella licking and clutched its savannas Virgin Mary! was in her sex, a feeling born of the unconscious made her open her legs and breathed not one, not two, but three times forcefully, as if the breath is poured into she. Bella's body shrank, sex throbbed and woke up screaming in pleasure as a spring rose from her bed, and her heart was beating a mile a second, yet still with that sense of delicious agony on her flesh was wet by the excitement. Turned on the light in her room and found that indeed when Bella was alone disturbed and restless even put a hand to her mouth to stifle laughter, looked in the mirror and saw her blush characteristic of that time, God! She had an orgasm! ... Her first.

James had led to sexual lag, she knew, could not think of having sex with anyone without thinking of the terrible scene she had witnessed. That brutal and grotesque than the executive to punish, sex standing before her, her mockery, his words "do _you think you're better than me? Is not it? Stupid dead fly."_ His words were hammered into his head, disgust of his sentence _"I'll fuck like an animal, you love me, bitch"_ because she could not forget? How long the memory would mark his life? was doomed to remember. That dream became aware that eroticism was only in the field of unconsciousness, the leaves of a book or a fever dream, but never in the realm of reality. Bella refused to give in to any desire, the instinctive urge of lust, it was not for her as he would at some point saying _"you is not woman enough for a man, you're a dead thing without grace."_

**SELL SOUL TO THE DEVIL.**

- Do you like what you see?

_"Oh yeah boy I love"_

_- Mmm ...-_ she sighed, it was Little Red Riding Hood, excited by the wolf about to say like a bad porn movie _"that big dick you baby"_

That man dangerous and naked in front of her was something worth seeing, and its beautiful upright member saying _"I'm going to attack"_ while she thought _"oh yeah baby just me, you have to forget even my name"_

She wanted to do something you've always wanted since the first time she saw him: his mouth about it, and swallow to see if it was true so much beauty. I wanted to know if those myths which women commented on Edward Cullen do justice.

_"It's so big," Oh yeah, it was!_

_"He has hands capable of making you come from a touch" girls hands are extensions of another tool._

_"His_ _tongue ... no words to their language"_

_"Heaven __Knows"__ that I would know if you sir!_

_"And so evil__" no matter if you kill me, but a night with him is worth everything._

As a woman feline lunged man's penis and at once took him to his throat, _"Fuck! This is the fucking sky!"_ But then he grabbed her hair and made her cry of pain and retired from his mouth.

- You are a bad girl, very bad - he said approaching his face- still little Jane, it's not time for dessert - and kiss and then bite into it's second uttering cries of pain. Without warning, threw her to the bed violently to the bedside.

- Are you wet for my little Jane?, I think not, saying that under his hands and pulled the little pubic hair causing more pain and excitement, then started playing with her clit slowly as his tongue mimicking the act of copulation.

_"Shit, this fucking my mouth, oh yeah, is not a myth that man is a god."_

The movement of your hand on her bottom became more violent, introduced a finger, then another and a third, _"oh baby, I heard you played the piano, but this is heaven ..."_ The movement was so fast that Jane started shaking, screaming like crazy _"I'm going to burn, explode"_

-Is that what you want little Jane?-

-Yes, yes, yes.

- Little girl like, this is just the beginning, I'll make you come in a way that for a second believe that your heart stopped beating.

_"Mercy, mercy"_

It would have given half her blood, donated her beloved jewelry, burned two cars ... sold his soul to the devil to have Edward Cullen between her legs, threatening his dick that would explode like an atomic bomb. Only had to wait two years before he finally deigned to call it.

_"Thank you, thank Christ and his court of angels, I promise to be a good girl, take my vegetable soup, say my prayers, help the elderly and all the shit of good deeds that I have done in my life just by man multiple orgasms that will give me "_

I had known in the art museum, Rosalie had introduced him as his new brother-in-law, she froze when she saw him _"beware Jane is beautiful and knows it,"_ she had said _"he's a bastard" "oh yes! Damn bastard "had _been praying for two years, would have kissed the ground Edward stepped if necessary, knees and beg. Was rude and dismissive, dumped her dozens of times and then apologize with flowers and a pair of earrings with emeralds and rubies (she loved all that, he knew) damn_!_ Edward knew that her desire she would humiliate a but several times, but it was worth _Oh yes, God, of course yes._

All those nights I longed for and dreamed frustrated Edward Cullen not prepared for the agony and ecstasy that caused him _arrogant!_ _Animal!_ Was sure she could not walk for days. When told that her heart would stop for a second, he boasted, her little heart was cardiac arrest, every orgasm was glory. Check your tongue licking, as I suck so much that she believed that all his bone would be swallowed by it, oh and not only suck, but biting, slapping delicious encouraging them to shout, contortionist positions that forced him to perform, it man not only discovered her G-spot, but the X and Y (if they exist Edward knew all) Oh and nearly died when he was licking his fingers with the juices of her excitement ... _Lord,_ and when _allowed Oh la la dessert can she live?_ Everything was perfect until his dirty mouth by saying things they would blush to the Marquis de Sade, and the best, the best of the best, it was like eating ice cream and leave the cherry for last: him in all his glory in it. He thanked to have had many lovers, all of them had prepared for this size, for the power of his thrusts lion several times believed that the break in two _"Kill me, I die, this is the perfect time."_ That being powerful controlling his pleasure to make her beg.

- Do it ¡now! I can not stand listening to her. - Then roar of rage that threatened his own seizure.

At dawn and Jane almost unconscious, saw him dressed. She looked with nostalgia, she knew It would be the only and last time I was aware of it, he himself said with brutal frankness devoid of any chivalry and kindness. All women who had been with him knew it ... he did not return, did not return calls and when he met many of them do not remember their names.

Slowly approached and covered with a sheet, remove a lock of his hair covering part of his face, was much more than I expected Jane, this gesture was perhaps a reward for his patience in two years, a most important gift the flowers or jewels.

- It's cold, cover well, the room is paid for two days, you can order what you want does not matter.

'Thank you Edward.

- Not to say that I am a son of a bitch. - These words came back to her, while he wore his Rolex. Jane did not see the sad face that marked his face.

- I do not ever say that, do not you son of a bitch, at least not much.

- Goodbye Baby Jane.

Goodbye Edward -She expected a kiss, even one in front, but it never came. Some tenderness was appreciated something that every woman after a night of passion.

**DOES A MONSTER?**

As he walked to his car he repeated to himself _"I'm a fucking course, if a machine do not you say it all? Thank you very much Jessica, really thank you for making me a monster."_

I needed to have control, machine was his nature, nothing could be random, that was the way to control himself, something out of his control freak would take him back to the madness and debauchery, was something he could not afford.

For many years, sex was the last vestige of that wild nature that had arisen when he was thirteen and his whole world had collapsed. It was a hunger and a desire stronger than any of his other addictions, but lately I was bored and disgusted. Do not wait two years was his _"modus operandi"_ if you did want, that was part of his strategy, but not so much that she lost interest. Jane was more a game to test the patience of women and to prove to himself his ability to maintain the desire, but really was not interested in anything or anyone. Making her scream of pleasure was a selfish act, but none of them thought so and if they did not care, it was a strange way of being human, yet so orgasms provided with mechanical precision made him feel much further from the woman.

He had long hated condom use with Jessica never _¡__dammed!_ After his three partners (if so you can call those who mutually agreed had agreed to be the _"date to __fuck"_ on a regular basis) had to be regulated by a doctor you trust, was taking no risks whatsoever about any pregnancy _ever again!_ But each of the three women violated the agreements to this "relationship" was given; two uttered the forbidden words _"something else"_ while the third opened her mouth, immediately broke with them. The words and attitudes undid any agreement governed by two basic laws: _silent and not emotion._ When I choose to give up relationships that will last no longer than one night, until he had paid _"professionals"_ was when condoms became his best friend. Now it was his tacit way to get away from them. The latex that covered it was his way of not actually touching them, not to establish any physical intimacy, they were worlds apart. Being in each one without _actually was_ his way not to feel even the slightest emotion, no interest, no feeling. Gradually grew an absolute desert of indifference, I sensed it in a few years back would have no soul.

He left everyone, especially his father, or could specify that felt for him even after so many years, hate, love, disappointment or embarrassment. Carlisle was always there for him but Edward did his best to get in his face his contempt, always in spite of everything, was always there for him. Still on the enormous achievements of course his son Edward Cullen Carlisle was his greatest failure and hated for it.

I could not see the face of Esme, there was never a reproach, never judge, always with open arms to receive him, but he refused to touch or hear any encouraging words, not hers, especially her. As for his brothers who were unaware of the story that took place and saw him as a sort of super hero, it was difficult to communicate with them. Emmett was so different to him as day to night, but the capacity of tolerance and good sense of humor did it immune to dry his brother, and Alice overactive, intuitive and lively, its staff sun, she was The only thing that reconciled with the world but until when?. When Jasper started dating she sent to investigate, kill anyone who dared to hurt her, no remorse, and no hint of guilt.

Lately he sensed that his family looked at him with a strange hint of shame, that self-sufficiency was seen as sharply built for them and rightly synonymous with loneliness, which he refused to face. Ashamed one day to realize that they will envy produced. They had found their soul mate is so crazy and desperately loved that it was sometimes difficult to be in their presence, Edward firmly believed that the whole family he was the odd chip. Depended Emmet Rosalie, she was the strength he needed for his vulnerability as a child and Alice was ahead of the needs of Jasper, as he seemed to understand her wishes. Seeing all of them thought a day _"would__ be in love with someone or something even if an idea."_


End file.
